


Mine's Bigger

by Celianna



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut, momokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celianna/pseuds/Celianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mine's bigger," says Momo. "No, it's not," protests Kaidoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine's Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for smut and swearing. In which I try to never say the actual word. You know which word. More MomoKai can be found under my name.

“Mamushi, hand me the soap.”

Kaidoh ignores Momoshiro.

The stall next to him starts to vibrate from the banging. “Yo, don’t ignore me!”

Kaidoh runs his fingers through his wet hair, and hopes the water will drown out the idiot's voice. But it doesn’t, of course, especially since Momoshiro is now lifting himself up and hanging over the edge of his stall, so that he can completely see into his own stall. Kaidoh looks up with the meanest glare he can muster. Momoshiro looks at him with a smirk.

“Give me your soap,” he says.

Kaidoh kicks the stall so that it sends Momoshiro flying off of it, and he lands on the tiles with a loud thud. And a curse. To top it off, Kaidoh flings the soap bar towards his stall, and miraculously, it lands on top of Momoshiro’s head – judging by his screaming that is.

“Bastard Mamushi,” he yells.

“Dumbass,” says Kaidoh in return.

He’s back to running his fingers through his hair, letting the shampoo run out of it. Momoshiro seems to be busy using the soap, as he’s finally shut up his mouth, which is good, Kaidoh thinks. The water feels nice and hot, and it’s running down his back, his shampoo now completely out of his hair.

Then Momoshiro’s back up on the stall, leaning over, his chin resting on the edge. He has the bar of soap in his hands, and Kaidoh assumes he was going to give it back. So Kaidoh stares at Momoshiro, who stares back at him. They’re silent. Then Momoshiro’s eyes trail downwards, traveling across Kaidoh’s completely wet and naked body. And he stops, then his eyes meet up with Kaidoh’s again.

He grins with a triumphant scoff. “Mine’s bigger,” says Momoshiro.

“No, it’s not,” protests Kaidoh. It is an instant reaction, because whatever Momoshiro says, it’s not, because Kaidoh is better than him. Always. No matter what.

“Yeah it is, just look how puny yours is,” says Momoshiro with a laugh. The bar of soap slides out of his hand as he laughs, landing on the floor. Kaidoh ignores it.

“Disgusting pervert,” says Kaidoh, then proceeds to ignore Momoshiro and goes back to washing himself.

Momoshiro slides off of the stall, and is silent for a while. Well, for three exact seconds that is.

“You’re just mad ‘cause I’m bigger than you.”

Then Kaidoh lifts himself up to look into Momoshiro’s stall. Noticing the viper’s stares on his back, Momoshiro looks up with a wide smile, then thrusts his hips forward. Kaidoh pulls his face into a grimace, nasty, he didn’t need to see that.

“Moron, obviously mine’s bigger. You’re barely two inches. Learn to measure, dumbass.” And Kaidoh is back in his own stall, ignoring Momoshiro’s obvious taunting.

Momoshiro finally stops calling him names and it’s silent for a bit. He hears some strange sounds coming from Momoshiro’s stall, which makes him wonder. It sounds squishy.

“There, now mine’s obviously bigger. I win,” says Momoshiro.

“Dumbass, how could it be any bigger than –” Kaidoh catches himself just in time. “Oh, that’s _gross_ , you’re fucked up.”

“You’re just a big loser,” he taunts him.

“Am not, you’re the loser.”

“Yeah well, prove me wrong then, huh.”

Kaidoh once more peers into Momoshiro’s stall, and he looks down. It’s half-hard, and grown by about two inches. His eyebrows pull into a frown. Nasty. But all he can think about is; he can't let him win, now can he?

“That’s nothing,” says Kaidoh as he slips back into his own stall.

Momoshiro, the curious dumbass of course, immediately leans onto the edge as well, and watches Kaidoh. He tries to ignore his stares, because it’s awkward and embarrassing, but then he remembers that this is just another competition between them, and his hand glides in between his legs. He fumbles around a bit with his own equipment, his hand making quick work of it, and slowly it starts to enlarge.

“Oooh,” says Momoshiro as his eyes watch Kaidoh doing quick pulls with his hand. “Trying to out-do me, huh?”

Kaidoh then stops, it’s half-hard, and his cheeks are a bit pink, but he doesn’t care, because it’s bigger than Momoshiro’s. He cracks a rueful smirk at Momoshiro, who’s still leaning on the edge of the stall and looking down at him.

“That won’t do Mamushi,” he says as he inspects Kaidoh’s lower region. “I’m still bigger.”

Kaidoh hisses out loud, not believing a word he says. “Yeah right. Dumbass.” But he can’t help but take a look anyway, just to make sure.

Momoshiro slides off of the stall so that Kaidoh can see it, and it’s grown by another two inches, protruding from his hips, perfectly horizontal. Kaidoh’s cheeks flash with heat; _when did he ... ?_ It can’t be because he was watching him do it ... right?

Kaidoh can’t let him win, so he gets down to business again. It’s awkward with Momoshiro hanging over his stall again, watching him as he glides his hand over it, but he closes his eyes and does it anyway. It gets bigger, and bigger, and his breath is quickening up as well. Kaidoh rubs for a few more seconds than necessary, he’s starting to like it now, obviously, since it’s hard and all. Then he stops, and smirks at Momoshiro, who’s been watching him all this time.

“I win,” he says.

Momoshiro’s face disappears from the top of his stall, and then he hears a door opening, and suddenly Momoshiro is inside of Kaidoh’s stall.

“No way, I’m obviously much bigger, see?” says Momoshiro as he struts inside, their arms touching and sliding under the hot water.

Kaidoh’s eyes widen, and he wants to shove Momoshiro out of the stall, this was too weird. He huddles himself in the corner as Momoshiro blocks the door.

And then he looks down, and so does Momoshiro.

It looks about equal.

“I’m bigger.”

“Fshuuu, no you’re not.”

Momoshiro steps forward and grabs Kaidoh’s arm, and pulls him closer. Kaidoh slips on the bar of soap, but catches himself in time so that they don’t crash into each other, and then he feels it bump into Momoshiro’s and it slides forward. Kaidoh closes his mouth; his cheeks are burning red.

Momoshiro is still holding onto Kaidoh’s arm, and he looks down, as they’re touching each other. “See, I win.”

Kaidoh also looks down, and it’s strange to see another man’s thing pressed up against his. It feels warm and soft. For a second, he forgets it’s Momoshiro’s.

“Dumbass, you need glasses, I’m an inch longer,” he says with a shaky voice. He doesn’t dare to look up at Momoshiro now.

Momoshiro leans closer, and Kaidoh hisses as it slides down the entire length, and pokes him in his thigh.

“You’re the one who needs glasses,” mumbles Momoshiro. His hand is still on Kaidoh’s arm.

Kaidoh growls, then pushes against Momoshiro as well, and he feels it poking his thigh now too. That’s what the idiot gets for starting it. Not because he wanted to or anything. The water continues to hail down above the two boys, and they’re quiet for a few seconds. That is, until Momoshiro shifts his weight, causing it to brush against his, and it twitches in response.

“Oh?” says Momoshiro, surprised. Kaidoh turns his face away, embarrassed. “Getting turned on now, are we?”

“Who’s getting turned on, dumbass. It obviously isn’t me. You got in here first,” spits out Kaidoh. “You’re the pervert.”

Suddenly, very unexpectantly – Kaidoh didn't quite think of this ever happening – Momoshiro pulls himself closer, the grip on Kaidoh’s arm now clawing his back, and they’re rubbing each other again that it makes Kaidoh’s breath stop for a few seconds. Their chests are touching, and well, basically almost everything is touching now, and Momoshiro leans his head on top of Kaidoh’s shoulder, his mouth close to his ear.

“I bet you’d be the first to come,” Momoshiro whispers into his ear, his tone mockful and arrogant.

Kaidoh's face grows an even deeper shade of red, and he lets out an annoyed hiss. A challenge, he'll accept it. Kaidoh lets out another (embarrassed) hiss, and then puts his arm on Momoshiro’s back as well, and buckles his hips against him. Their shafts slide up against each other, and he feels Momoshiro’s legs jerk in response, and he lets out a harsh breath in Kaidoh’s ear.

“I’m not gonna lose,” whispers Kaidoh back in a dangerous tone. He's not. He can't lose to Momoshiro.

That was all that needed to be said to get the two boys to start humping each other. Momoshiro was the first to start, he grinds his hips into Kaidoh’s, and their lengths slide up against each other, both standing up straight, huddled between their bellies. Both of them take in a sharp breath. Kaidoh presses his fingers onto Momoshiro’s shoulder blade, and uses it to support himself as he thrusts into Momoshiro once more. They rub against each other, and the heads are sliding up and down, and it feels really good, despite how embarrssing it really was.

Momoshiro groans into his ear; it sounds really hot and enticing, which only serves to make Kaidoh harder. Then Momoshiro’s hands are on his ass, and Kaidoh wants to protest, but Momoshiro uses his new leverage and pulls him into his hips, the length now not only sliding up against his, but over the soft flesh of his stomach as well. Kaidoh’s knees buckle and both him and Momoshiro crash against the stall. It feels good, but damnit, he can’t let Momoshiro win.

Kaidoh finally grabs Momoshiro’s wrist away from his ass, and he slams them against the stall, pinning him up. They look each other in the eye, and Momoshiro gives him a half smirk. Kaidoh hisses, he’s not really sure of what to do, but everything’s pulsating down there, feeling soft and squishy and good, and there’s Momoshiro, who’s just smirking at him with those idiotic lips. He’ll show him, he can make him buckle his knees as well.

So Kaidoh bends down his head and plants his lips on the side of Momoshiro’s neck. At the same time, he pushes himself into Momoshiro, and he feels their hard lengths sliding up again. _Fuck_ , that felt good for him too, so he sucks harder on Momoshiro’s neck, who is now gasping for air, and trying to wriggle free from Kaidoh’s hold. It feels rather good to be the one in control, and he’s smirking against Momoshiro’s neck because he can’t do anything in return.

Well, it seems Momoshiro could still do something, because he has lips as well, and they’re suckling on Kaidoh’s ear. Kaidoh pulls away from Momoshiro’s neck, and he can’t help but let the half hiss and half moan escape from his mouth, and he rocks into Momoshiro some more.

Momoshiro’s hips are moving with him, and they’re sliding and rubbing and humping each other. Kaidoh’s grip on Momoshiro loosens, and he finally breaks free, his hands on his ass again and pulling him closer. He doesn’t protest this time, in fact, he’s sort of lost sense of what was going on when everything felt so good.

“Heh, that’s it, Mamushi,” says Momoshiro in a relaxed voice. Then his lips are on his earlobe again, gently biting on it.

“Fuck,” yells out Kaidoh and angrily grinds into Momoshiro. “Don’t call me Mamushi.”

One of Momoshiro’s hands disappears in between their bodies, and Kaidoh vaguely wonders what he’s trying to do, until he feels his fingers wrap around his shaft. It fills him up with adrenaline, and to let out this build-up of hormones, he sucks on Momoshiro’s neck again, _hard_. Because that’s the only thing that keeps him from moaning out loud and coming right then. Then he feels Momoshiro press his length against him as well, and he’s holding both of them in his hand, and through Kaidoh’s rocking, it slides in and out and it feels fucking fantastic. Kaidoh doesn’t care anymore, and he quickens his pace, slamming into Momoshiro, and he feels it going in and out of Momoshiro’s hand, along with his soft and throbbing shaft.

“Mamushi, Mamushi,” chants Momoshiro.

That would have bothered him, if only it didn’t sound like he was cheering Kaidoh on, and it was in fact, helping him get near the end. He sinks his teeth on Momoshiro’s neck, and Momoshiro yelps out loud, and he smiles because at least he stopped calling him Mamushi.

And then Momoshiro starts to slide his hand up and down as well, and it feels like he’s going in and out of a really long tunnel, and Kaidoh squeezes his eyes shut as he takes a deep breath. It feels so close, everything’s pulling closer and coming together. He bites down harder on Momoshiro’s neck, and drawls out a few low moans, which sends Kaidoh over the edge. He lets go of the delicate flesh, drives hard into Momoshiro, and then he feels his muscles contract, and his facial features pull together in a grimace, and then he lets it all go in one explosion.

“Fshuuuu,” he hisses as he feels his muscles spasm and contract at the same time, pumping out his seed. He’s riding the waves of his orgasm, and he’s shaking and still rocking into Momoshiro.

“Ah,” says Momoshiro before he’s buckling against Kaidoh as well. Kaidoh assumes he’s coming as well, but he can’t really tell when they’re constantly being drenched by warm water, which is already cleaning off his sperm from his stomach and legs.

Momoshiro breathes deeply into Kaidoh’s ear, and Kaidoh is still leaning his face in Momoshiro’s neck. Since he's still out of it and riding the wave of his orgasm, it sort of feels nice like this. It only lasts for another two seconds before Momoshiro starts to push Kaidoh away from him. He staggers backwards.

“Get off, you’ve been pushing me against the stall the entire time. Jackass,” he says angrily.

Kaidoh stands in the middle and lets the water wash away all of the stench, and the stickiness. He looks at Momoshiro, whose face is red and eyes are half closed. He looks down, and sees that it’s already going limp. But so is his though.

“Serves you right for calling me Mamushi.” It's the only thing he knows what to say after doing something like ... _that_.

That makes Momoshiro’s head turn even redder, he’s probably recalling how he was saying his name out loud as they humped against each other. Not that this doesn't make Kaidoh blush either.

“Whatever.” Momoshiro rubs his nose, then pushes the door of the stall open. “I still win by the way.”

Kaidoh hisses loudly. “Next time!” he calls out, but Momoshiro has already left the stall.


End file.
